Birthday Wish
by Creekluver777
Summary: It's already Red's birthday and he's looking forward to spending the day with Green. That might change when Green gets in a bad mood from some pesky trainers. Story is better than the summary. Rated M for language and sex
1. Chapter 1

****Hey guys! How you doing? So this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice. Another thing is for the next couple of days, expect only oneshots and drabbles for me because I need to warm up to get better. However, if I get 5 reviews for the next few stories that I'll post, then I'll do a multi-chap for all of you guys! **

**This oneshot(?)* is between Red/Green, which means yaoi! No likey? No reading. Personally, I love it when Red is seme. It gives him a sense of dominance^.^ So without further ado, enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Pokémon.**

It was a warm, sunny day in the small town in Palletown, with the sun shining, the flowers blooming with a pleasant aroma, and the pitter-patter of two of the most powerful pokemon in the town. Eevee and Pikachu were playing tag inside a rather large household in the outskirts of Palletown, passing the time, considering that the electric-type mouse's trainer was celebrating his 20th birthday today.

The raven-haired young man was sitting on the couch in the living room, having his eyes cast down on a book. Because of his posture, one might have the thought him actually sleeping while sitting up. He was just about the close the book shut when he heard the door slam, followed by a stream of swear words.

"Motherfucking, shitload of a smartass!"

Red sighed. That can only be said by none other than his wife, Green. Yes, he was happily married to the former gym leader 2 years ago. Of course, he had to come down from Mt. Silver because of Green, being the worrisome person he is and while he rarely shows it, he also misses the green-eyed man. While he did have a crush on the man, he never admitted to him until his best friend confesses his love to him, in his own way.

He came down the mountain when a golden-eyed boy defeated him, causing him to strip of title of Pokémon master, but it was worth it, considering how every other night in the household, have been pleasured-filled passion. However, he was excited for today because of his birthday when Green usually surprised him with luscious gifts and birthday sex. But it may go downhill when Green came in looking like he was ready to bust some heads.

Green stopped for a moment to look at his husband and grudgingly sat next to him. Red raised an eyebrow at with a look that says "What's wrong with you?" While Red wasn't a man of words, he was actually good at giving of words through body language. Green looked at him for a minute before looking at the wall.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Green replied angrily.

His ruby-eyed husband didn't say anything; instead he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and lifted him up on his lap. He grabbed Green's chin gently and tilted his head so he would look at directly to his eyes. One of Green's weakness, unfortunately, was Red's glaring, but sexy, mysterious eyes. Green sighed after a moment's hesitation, realizing that he couldn't win this battle.

"Fine," he growled quietly. "I was just minding my own business coming home, when out of nowhere, this bastard just came up to me and demanded a battle from me. At first, I thought that I was going to win against this punk, but it turns out, he used his weak Pokémon to take advantage against me!"

Green took a moment to calm down, while Red was making soothing circles on his back. If there was one thing that'll calm him down during an ego breakdown, it was Red and his amazing hands. "Then, that smartass had the nerve to make fun of me because of my determination! Can you believe that!" Red just looked at him, before his shaking his head. Green sighed and placed his head in his hands.

Red felt pity for the brown-haired man, so he started to slide his hands under Green's shirt. He slowly made his way to one of his nipples before pinching one while rubbing the other. Green couldn't suppress the moan that escaped from his lips.

Red then took his wife's chin in his hand and pressed his lips against his partner's soft lips. Green moaned at the teasing way Red had on his chest while the ruby-eyed man used the opportunity slide his tongue in.

Red had a taste that nothing can replaced, Green noted. This went on for a couple of minutes before Green got out of his lust filled daze and sat up from Red's lap. "Sorry, but I have to go do something," he mumbled. Red tilted his head in confusion, silently demanding to him to ask what was so important. The emerald-eyed man just shook his head and mumbled something under his breath before heading out to the master bedroom.

Red sighed in frustration before going outside to train with Pikachu. Little did he know that Green was watching him from the window with a purple bag in his hand. He smirked when he watched his husband giving commands to his faithful friend.

'_He won't know what hit him.' _he thought amusedly, heading off to the room with a foolproof plan.

Red came inside exhausted from all the training that he did with Pikachu and a few trainers that challenged him with no hesitation. Of course, the battles only lasted for a few seconds before his opponents even knew what happened.

He came in, only to be greeted with silence. He looked around for Green, but to no avail. He shrugged, thinking that Green went out, even if it's nighttime outside. Red went into the bedroom, putting his hat and jacket in the closet. While his back was turned from the door, he still heard the door opening. Without even glancing over his shoulder, he greeted his partner.

"Hey."

"Jeez, don't you have anything else better to say other just than one word?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…No."

"Heh, whatever"

Red just closed his closed his closet door before turning around to ask his partner what he'd been doing all day. "What have you been…doing…all…day?" What he saw was one of the most turn ons the world will ever see. Green was wearing a very tight skimpy dress that just stopped barely at mid-thigh. It had sleeves with no shoulders and had on black stiletto heels that only came to his ankles. It fits perfectly against his slender, almost feminine body that every woman would want. To top it off, he was wearing ears on his head that resembles an Eevee and a tail that also resembles one. Green had on black mascara on that gives him a sexy look to it and finishes it off with black, studded collar around his neck that gives off a mysterious glow.

Green smirked, giving Red a seductive wink, as he made his way over to his husband with his hips swaying seductively. He wrapped his arms around his neck and nibbled his earlobe, loving the shudder that the raven-haired man gave off.

"Mmmm, Red," Green purred in his ear. "Take me."

The first thing he remembered was Red pinning him to the bed before kissing him feverishly.

**Okay…..wow, so this is my first fanfic as I mentioned so I'm very sorry if the characters are OOC. I feel like they are, considering I did this while I was bored out of my mind. XP Now as I mentioned before, if I get 5 good reviews about this story, I'll do a multi-chap just for you. No flames! Otherwise I'll use them to roast your ass! LOL!**

***If you want me to continue this story with chapter 2 having a juicy lemon in it, then all you have to do is R&R! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Hey guys! This is chapter 2 of Birthday Wish and the last one! Now this is my first lemon so be nice…otherwise I'll hunt you down jk jk so this will be M rated for sex and language so if you're uncomfortable with this then you know where to go. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters.**

**x-o-x-x-x-o**

Red kissed his partner on the mouth, savoring his sweet taste that only Green possessed. He started to kiss down his cheek, sliding his tongue lightly against his cheek. Green moaned quietly as he felt his husband's hot, wet tongue going down his slender neck, as he got rid of his collar. He cried out in pleasure as he felt Red biting down on his neck, defiantly leaving a noticeable hickey.

"Mine…" he heard Red muttered possessively. Green smiled. Even if he doesn't show it, Red can be very possessive of him sometimes. The reason Green didn't know, but he didn't give a flying fuck, to be honest.

Next, Red removed the ears on the top of Green's head, throwing them off somewhere, while sliding a hand under his dress. The emerald eyed man felt his partner's hand gripping his thigh and squeezing it. His breath hitched at the touch and bucked his hips, trying to get more contact. Red smirked as he felt the hard on through a pair of lacey panties.

"My, my, my…already hard, are we?" Green just looked at him with a flustered face, lust-covered eyes, and short breaths coming out of him. It's like every man's fantasy.

Red started to undress his wife by taking off his heels and the dress. After that, he started to kiss down from his collar bone to one of his nipples. He takes one in his mouth while twirling the other.

"A-aahh!" Green moaned at the warm contact and started to get even hard under Red's touch. Said young man continued to press kisses down his torso, stopping at his navel to dip his tongue in the spot.

"Nnggh, c'mon s-stop teasing, y-you…" Green was beginning to push Red down to his hard on. Red looked up at him, smirking, before taking off the panties. He grabbed Green's member and started to stroke rather roughly.

"Nggh, aahh!" Green cried out in pleasure. He felt his husband's mouth latch onto his. Green moaned into the kiss, savoring the moment. He then felt Red go down and suddenly took his length into his mouth. The emerald eyed man moaned rather loudly at the sudden action. He bucked his hips, trying to gain more pleasure, but Red had pinned his hips tightly to the bed.

Red began to bob his head up and down the entire length. He knew what his partner wanted and he wasted no time. He scraped his teeth gently on the hard on and he heard his wife screamed out in pleasure, "Red, I'm g-going t-to…AAHH!" He came hard in the raven haired man's mouth. Red tasted the salty, yet delicious cum, not missing any traces of it.

Green was in heaven. He barely felt Red's mouth onto his own, tasting himself. Red pulled away and smirked.

"You know what's coming next."

Green gulped at his husband's tone. Despite having a big ego and arrogance, he was still pretty frightened by his presence, especially during intimate moments.

However, he managed to maintain his composure and smirked back.

"Yep just give it me good."

Red pressed his lips harshly against the browned haired man's and bringing up three fingers against his partner's mouth.

"Suck."

Green smirked at him and did what he was told. After they were nice and wet, he pulled out, earning a protesting whimper. Red rimmed Green's entrance with his slicked up finger and pushed one in. Green groaned at the strange, but familiar feeling in his hole. Red pushed in another finger, getting a gasp from Green that sounded like he was in pain. He began to kiss his neck, hoping that it would drive him into pleasure.

He added the third finger and began to thrust into his wife. Green cried out in pleasure when his prostate was hit. "OH GOD….Red! Faster…p-please.." Red began to finger-fuck him harder and faster. Deciding he was ready, the crimson eyed man pulled out his fingers and spat in his hands to slick up his cock. He raised Green's legs on his shoulders and positioned himself before his entrance.

Green began to push his hips to Red. "C'mon!" he protested. "Don't make do it for you." Red nodded and began to push inside. Green whimpered in pained pleasure as his husband's cock slid further into him. After he was buried deep inside, he waited for his other to get use to the feeling. God, the way his member was being clenched by the incredibly tight and warm walls. It took all of his self-control to not pound into Green's ass!

Green moved his hips, signaling he was ready. Red pulled out until the head remained, before slamming back in. "Ohhh…Shit!" Red began to thrust in and out in an agonizing slow pace. After a few minutes in, Green began to grown impatient.

"Goddamn it, Red! F-fuck me harder!"

Oh how Red wished he would hear those words coming out of his beloved's lips.

Red began slamming in at a harder, faster pace. Every noise coming from Green sounded so damn erotic. While he, Red, only managed to mutter out a few curses and moans, Green gasped out whimpers, moans, and dirty promises in the air. He angled himself letting one of Green's legs to fall onto the bed, finding his prostate.

"OH FUCK! Right there! Fuck me!" Red complied and thrusted in and out with a more brutal pace. The bed was hitting against the wall, creaking and moving, by Red's hard thrusts. To others, it's considered painful but to Green, it was pure blissed.

Red began to feel himself into completion and started to pump Green's cock. Green couldn't take it anymore. He was going to cum so bad!

"R-Red…I-I-I'm g-going to cum!" Red leaned forward, kissing his ear. "Then cum, _mon cherie_,*****" He then proceeded to lick his earlobe. That did it. Green screamed in pure bliss as he came all over their stomachs. Red came inside deep within his beloved moments later. Both laid in bed panting after the amazing moment. Red pulled out and laid on his side with Green's head on his chest, ignoring the now drying sperm on themselves.

"That was amazing," Red commented. Green smirked and kissed Red gently on the lips. "Well, happy birthday idiot."

Red chuckled before pulling up the covers to cover them both up. As soon as they feel asleep, both of their Pokémon were falling asleep in the living room, thanking Arceus as the house was finally drowned in silence.

**X-O-XX-OO**

**Okay wow…so uuuhhh that was my first lemon. If it didn't meet up to your standards, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry if there were any spelling/grammar errors.**

***I made Red speaking French for this...idk why, maybe its because i took French and i want to use some of my knowledge XD **

_Mon Cherie=My love_

**Also, I'll going to do the two stories that people voted on my poll and also on another story that someone wanted me to do. The reason why I haven't updated is because my computer freezes sometimes at random times I didn't want to freeze over my chapter soooo….that's why XD. ****Please R&R! Tips and reviews are welcomed! NO FLAMES!**

**EDIT (8/20/11): I've edited some of the story so it'll be slightly better. The poll will end in 2 days so please vote as soon as you can! Thank you sooo much to everybody who reviewed! I really appreciate it! :D**


End file.
